


love is a terrible thing to hate

by minis0de



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Non-Binary Huening Kai, Pansexual Character, Pride, Pride Parades, Supporting families, beomgyu's grandma is the best, side tyunning, this is just a self indulgent fic about two boys falling in love at pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minis0de/pseuds/minis0de
Summary: "We can go there after we go through the performers aisle okay?" Kai tried to resonate; the cute guy not happy about the situation. Beomgyu then did something that when asked about months later he still couldn't find any explanation behind his actions."I can go there with you if you want? My friend ditched me and I don't mind donating too." He suggested boldly.(or: Beomgyu's first Pride and his attempt to charm a cute boy.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	love is a terrible thing to hate

**Author's Note:**

> a self indulgent fanfic because i can't attend pride this year. thought soogyu fitted the vibe the best.  
> a lovely thanks to my soulmate [derya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesggu/pseuds/rosesggu) , a lovely baby moa who always give her opinions beforehand on my work. we are just two lesbians vibing to txt.
> 
> happy pride!

Despite the lack of skills Yeonjun always argued he had, Beomgyu prided himself in his sewing ones. Many summers spent in his grandmother's country house has taught him the valuable skill of using a needle when needed. Being the only grandson who enjoyed his grandmother's company and searched for it actively had his own perks. 

Later in his life his mother - before he disowned himself and left his house - argued that his grandmother teaching him all these girly skills turned him gay. He just thought of himself as more qualified than the average man who also happened to like man. 

_The cherry on top of the cake_.

Lucky for him his grandmother didn't seem to mind much about that and a great indicator of it is how she's now helping him sew tiny pride flags and other patches into his new denim jacket. 

"I just think this one looks better here darling…" His grandmother said, picking up a pride fist one that he had bought recently. She placed the bit in the chest area of the jacket, right next to his pansexual flag. 

Beomgyu scrunched his nose. "Too much colour…" He started. His grandmother only laughed at him, taking the patch out and putting it aside, continuing to help him sew the rest of the jacket. 

"You're not going alone, are you? There are so much bad people out there, I don't want anyone to hurt my baby bear…" His grandmother began, looking at him from behind her thick glasses. Beomgyu sensed his heart growing twice his side, with how much love and worry his grandma had for him. He deeply appreciated it. 

"My friend will be with me, I promise." 

______________

"We are going to be late to the protest Taehyun!" Soobin yelled from the bottom of the stairs, waiting for his friend to leave his room. The other just sent him a glare from upstairs, still in all sorts of undressed and rolling his eyes. 

"The parade only starts in the afternoon, would you relax?" Kai answered instead from the living room. They were wearing their favorite pride scarf, the sunglasses perching on their head. They looked relaxed, a direct contrast on how Soobin was feeling. 

"I want to go and support the local performers and donate some things." That was his favorite part of pride, being able to be so free and comfortable around people who were exactly like him, support these people the much he could. 

Taehyun finally reached down fully ready. He was dressed in comfortable clothes, the only indicator of where they were going was the sign he had carefully crafted with Kai yesterday that read _Love is a terrible thing to hate_. He had spent last night with his boyfriend painting it and doodling on it (and definitely kissing too, Soobin knew they couldn't spend that much time away from each other without being disgusting.)

Soobin loved his friends, loved them dearly. From coming out to each other, to Kai's journey with gender and the couple growing close to each other, he had learned how to appreciate and be grateful for the family they crafted. 

What he didn't appreciate was how late they always were to everything. 

"Everyone ready? Okay! Let's go!" Soobin pointed out to the door, pushing Taehyun to its direction and Kai following them with their piercing laugh. 

______________

"Nice jacket." Yeonjun greeted him when they met at the plaza. His grandmother has forced him to walk with her there, waving him goodbye with a kiss in the cheek. "It was cute that your grandmother dropped you out." 

"Don't make fun of me." Beomgyu blushed. He hasn't known Yeonjun for that long, they met because the other boy had taken a gap year and only started university then and ended up befriending Beomgyu in orientation. 

Yeonjun also was the only person he has come out too in real life. After his parents, of course, which was...a slightly less fun experience. He wanted to start fresh in University and that meant not lying to his only friend, even if he didn't want to be associated with him anymore after that. Lucky for him the boy had just laughed with him and admitted he was bisexual and that the reason he talked with the boy in the first place was because he suspected he could be gay too. 

"I'm not making fun! I think it's really cute she's so supportive." Yeonjun simply said, grabbing his shoulders and leading them into the organizations stands. "First pride?" 

Beomgyu nodded. "Grandma is afraid something bad is going to happen to me." 

"You're with me, the only thing that's going to happen is fun!" Yeonjun simply said, hurriedly pointing at the performers and saying they should check it out. 

Twenty minutes later Beomgyu was alone, after the other had joined some street dance team. He didn't want to be in the crowd for too long so he waved Yeonjun goodbye, with a promise of meeting before the parade at the same spot. The other had bobbed and left. 

He didn't mind. He sat in the grass admiring the way everyone seemed so comfortable around each other. Two girls kissing by the trees, smiling at each other. A boy engulfed in a transgender flag, waving it around the park as his friends cheered for him. Music was being played, some dancing, talking, people getting to know each other. 

The whole environment was making Beomgyu nostalgic of a feeling he never had: _freedom_. He didn't have to hide in here and pretend he was something else, he could wear his pride jacket in peace and paint his nails with different bright colors and enjoy the love in the air. 

A girl named Jiwoo approached him at some point, noticing the pansexual flag in his jacket. "Are you pan?" 

He just nodded. It was still new to him to admit it out loud but God did it feel good. 

"Can I paint your pride colors in your cheek?" She smiled, showcasing the colorful palette she was holding and apparently doing it for a lot of other protesters and people around. Beomgyu smiled widely and let the girl gently color his cheeks. 

"You look a little lost, are you alone?" She asked. 

"No, my friend is dancing somewhere around there." He pointed at the performer’s lane, not too far away. "I prefer calmer spaces." 

"Got it. Don't be afraid to mingle and get to know people though okay? Everyone accepts you here." She said, seemingly sensing his fear. He thanked her for the paint and the advice and she smiled at him one last time before leaping away for the next people. 

He felt a little bit better after that, even if the nervous in his stomach was still bubbling. He decided to get up and watch some of the signs people were working in and displaying. There were some great ones, political messages or even jokes around. He cherished every single one of them, smiling at the marchers and even complimenting some. 

He saw a group of three arriving from the stands, one of them carrying a really cute sign that said _love is a terrible thing to hate,_ full of doodles with pride flags and hearts. He thought about his parents hating him for simply loving people, thought about the countless other people who were here with similar stories, how much that sentence meant to him. 

"Cool sign. I love it." He said bravely to the guy. He had cute round eyes and a big smile was thrown at him when he noticed he was the one being spoken too. 

"Thanks! Cool jacket, very unique." The guy complimented back. The taller one next to him approached with caution, asking if they could inspect the patches. He just smiled. 

"Did you customize it?" They asked, lingering in the cool pan patch he had that hinted at a pun with his sexuality. 

"Yeah. Grandma helped me sew them and paint it." 

The tall one cooed at that. "That's adorable! Hi, I'm Kai, pronouns they and them." 

Beomgyu just nodded. "Beomgyu, he and him." 

"That's my boyfriend with the sign, Taehyun. And the other guy trying to run away from interaction is Soobin, my grumpy dad." 

Taehyun smiled at him again and the other boy was trying very hard to hide himself. Beomgyu took his time to admire him, the liberty of being able to do so scrunching in his heart. He was tall, his cute pink hair was ruffled with the wind. He wore a nice black T-shirt paired with some light fitted jeans. His shoes were probably the stars of the outfit, all painted with rainbows, matching with his socks. 

_He was really pretty,_ Beomgyu thought. And for the first time since coming to terms with himself, he felt something close to desirability. One he now knew he was allowed feel. 

"I just want to check some of the youth organizations and see if I can donate." The guy, Soobin, whined. The other two laughed at him. 

"We can go there after we go through the performers aisle okay?" Kai tried to resonate; the cute guy not happy about the situation. Beomgyu then did something that when asked about months later he still couldn't find any explanation behind his actions. 

"I can go there with you if you want? My friend ditched me and I don't mind donating too." He suggested boldly. 

He noticed from the corner of his eye Taehyun looking knowingly at Soobin, Kai making hand signs for him to go. For the first time since talking with the group, Soobin raised his eye to look straight at Beomgyu. He felt intimidated in the way the other looked at him but it immediately vanished when a shy smile (and a faint blush) erupted in the other guy expression. 

"Okay. I'll text you later?" He spoke directly to the couple, who were already holding hands and trying to hide their laughs. 

"I'm sure you won't." Beomgyu heard Kai whisper, Soobin leading the way next to him to the stands. 

Beomgyu never felt this alive. 

______________

"This one is cool look!" Soobin said, grabbing a flyer after having an energetic conversation with the woman handling them. "They protect kids whose parents have renounced them and abused them." 

Beomgyu immediately felt his world crumble, thinking about how, if it wasn't for his grandmother, he probably would've ended up in the streets. He took the flyer and read the information and the numbers behind their organization. 

"Can I keep this?" 

Soobin nodded. "Sure! Are you planning on donating to them?" 

"I'm thinking on it, yeah. I mean this easily could've happened to me so I think it's important I support these kids who didn't got lucky like I did." Beomgyu ended confessing. The cute guy looked at him, not with pity, but empathetic. A type of understanding that only come from people who have felt these fears in their own skin. 

"I get it. Parents not supportive uh?" He asked shyly, his hand resting on his shoulder lightly (and for a way too short amount of time.)

Beomgyu just shook his head. "Doesn't matter anymore 'cause my grandmother loves me and that's all I need. What about your parents?" 

"I never met my dad. My mom is very supportive, she is baking me pride cupcakes after this." Soobin smiled, his bunny teeth coming to life and Beomgyu has never felt a magnetism towards anyone like he did with this boy. And if the shy smiles and blushes the other boy was throwing at him were any indication, he was feeling something too. 

"That's great. Want to check the trans youth org there?" He pointed out and Soobin just smiled, a kind warm smile as he grabbed his hand and pushed him through the crowd. 

"Tell me a little bit more about yourself. Maybe something less angsty…" Soobin joked and Beomgyu felt himself blush at it. 

"Started in the wrong feet, right?" 

"You're doing just fine." Soobin reassured. 

"Well I just finished my first semester at University." He said, Soobin commenting immediately that they must be the same age because he was finishing his second year. "I have a pet parrot!" 

Soobin lightened up at that. "A parrot? That's so amazing." 

"Yeah. I'm not that interesting to be honest…"Beomgyu acknowledged timidly, trying to hide his face getting redder by the second. 

"None sense, just tell me about like a hobby you have." 

"Okay...Oh! I play guitar. Used to play in a band but just kind of lost contact with everyone." 

Soobin seemed to light up at that instantly. "Guitar?"

"Yeah… my grandmother always says I dress like a guitarist too." He kidded. Soobin stopped them in their tracks, looking at him up and down, almost checking him out. Beomgyu would've felt intimidated if one, he wasn't flattered by it and two, they weren't holding hands right now. He did become a little self-conscious over his pair of ripped black jeans now.

"I can definitely see it." Soobin said, a dangerous smirk on his expression. "Always had a thing for guitarists." 

Beomgyu blushed at that. 

______________

"Want to eat something?" Soobin asked when they finished their tour through the aisles and their own getting to know each other session. 

In the time he has spent with the other boy he learned he was a vigorous reader, very much into reading books about activism and learning more in subjects he wasn’t informed about. He liked sweet things too and they traded a few embarrassing high school stories. 

He also noticed cute little habits he had like the way he kept playing with the rings in Beomgyu's fingers as they held hands, how he blushed at everything the other boy said, even if he didn't meant to flirt with him and how he reassembled a bunny the more he looked into the boy. 

He didn't expect to come to pride to find a date but now, the more he thought about it, the luckier he felt. 

He heard a ping from his phone before he could answer the question. 

_Have you eaten?_

Yeonjun. He forgot about him. 

**_Ah~_ **

**_Not yet._ **

_Are you still alone? Let's meet up!_

**_I actually met someone >-<_ **

_oh my god._

_yes YES LOVE THAT_

_is he cute?_

**_…._ **

**_very cute_ **

_then let's get this boyfriend._

_meet you for the parade maybe?_

**_definitely._ **

"Sorry." He said to Soobin. "My friend who I came with." 

"Ah... it's okay. Do you want to go and see him?" 

Beomgyu shook his head. "I'm having fun with you."

Soobin smiled anxiously. "Me too. Let's eat?" 

He just nodded. 

They ended up eating at a local vegan stand that was selling meals to the protesters. Beomgyu never felt this good about being in a place but the energy surrounding the plaza was unmatchable. The freedom he kept preaching sensing was truly getting in his bones and he knew he was going to come out of this feeling an entirely different person. 

Just felt bad about how, once this is all over, he needs to go back to his reality. He didn't like it that much.

"You okay? You started to get a little bit gloomy after a while?" Soobin asked him, his mouth stuffed with the sandwich he was eating. Beomgyu grabbed a napkin and cleaned the other boy's mouth corner without thinking, both of them blushing hard. 

"I'm fine, just thinking about some things." He explained, suddenly the food wasn't looking as appetizing as it seemed. 

Soobin didn't say anything else but he could see from his looks he was trying to let him talk, let him take the lead of the conversation. He felt a dangerous warm feeling in his chest. 

"Just… when this is all over, we have to go back to a reality where people don't like us and accept us and force to live in the shadows of the idealized society dream where we fall into heteronormative terms. The freedom just vanishes." 

Interesting enough Soobin seemed to find it all amusing, smiling at him. "First pride?" 

Beomgyu looked embarrassed. "Don't make fun of me." 

"I am not!" Soobin reassured him immediately. "I've been in your shoes; I've thought like that too. But trust me when I say things get better. You don't have to force yourself into those standards, you just have to be yourself. At the end of the day people will accept you and those who don't aren't welcome in your life anymore. After a while it gets less threatening and starts being more liberating. You will be fine, I am sure." 

Beomgyu definitely wasn't going to leave this day without a promise of seeing this boy again, he was determined. If there was something he wanted to keep having was that kind smile and warm in his life. 

"Thank you."

Soobin blushed. "It's okay! We are in this boat together."

The meal didn't taste half as bad after that and he guessed the way Soobin's feet kept touching his ankle wasn't an accident either. 

______________

"Beomgyu!" He heard Yeonjun call him from a distance when they approached the plaza again for the start of the parade. "Oh... and you are?" Yeonjun asked, always so straightforward. 

"This is Soobin, I met him today." Beomgyu introduced. "Soobin this is my friend Yeonjun." 

"Nice to meet you." Yeonjun greeted back. "I made some friends too; they're just getting some water." 

As soon as he said it, two very familiar faces approached them, the taller handling a bottle of water to Yeonjun.

"What are you guys doing here?" Soobin asked his friends, who seemed clearly amused to see him. 

"We meet this dude Yeonjun in the performers street. He's cool." Kai simply said, bumping fists with the other boy. 

"You know each other?" Taehyun asked Beomgyu and pointing at his friend. Beomgyu just nodded, repeating that they had come together. "Small world isn't it?" 

"Would you like to join us for the parade? We can stick together." Kai has told them. They were now waving a tiny non-binary flag and their long hair was all messed up. 

Soobin looked down at Beomgyu, a shy smile appearing in his lips. Beomgyu nodded, he didn't mind. The others cheered, leading them on into the chants and the streets.

The energy in the parade was incredible. The chants were exactly the things Beomgyu needed to hear and be supported, seeing so many people cheer from the sides, many in the balconies with their own signs and chants. The liberating feeling that Soobin talked about kept reaching up to him, irradiating from his whole body. 

He felt whole and accepted. _Complete._

And he knew he had to keep fighting for his own existence and many other people's rights. To honor where he stands and what he stands for, all of those who stood before him.

It helped seeing Yeonjun marching next to him, his own cheeks painted with the colors of the bisexual flag. He smiled upon on him, holding him by the shoulders as they both continued walking. It felt good having a friend like him. 

He saw Taehyun hop on Kai's shoulders, waving his sign and receiving a lot of love from the protesters around, cheering up. Kai looked delighted, their smile so bright and big. Beomgyu could see himself forming a friendship with these people. 

Soobin stood next to him, maybe a bit shyer and quieter but the willpower in his eyes was enough to tell him what he felt. He reached for his hand again and Soobin quickly took him, raising his fist in the air and chanting alongside everyone. 

_Freeing._

______________

"No matter how many pride events I have attended it always feels good." Yeonjun commented, when the sun was setting in the background and the five of them were laying down on the park. 

Kai and Taehyun were both laid on the grass like starfish, pointing out the shape of the clouds in the skies, comparing them to objects and animals as they held hands. 

"How was your first pride?" Kai asked Beomgyu after a while. 

He didn't need to think much about the answer as he looked at Soobin and all the protesters dispersing. "Amazing." 

"First pride?" Taehyun asked cutely and he just nodded, replying _first of many._ "You're right. We should hang out after this, you seem fun." 

"Agree. This has been fun but your mom is probably waiting for us Soobin?" Kai said, still waving their tiny non-binary flag excitingly.

Soobin nodded. "She is." 

He looked at Beomgyu, his eyes saying exactly what he was feeling too, about how they wanted to spend more time together, about how connections like these didn't come every day and easy ones even rarer. The guys around seemed to have gather their energy as they started to get up, the couple saying they would wait for Soobin in the entrance of the park, Yeonjun waving goodbye to Beomgyu with a promise of texting him later. 

"Hey...So. This is it." Beomgyu started, getting up too so he and Soobin were standing and facing each other. He clearly had a height disadvantage with the other boy but he found himself thinking about this was another thing that made him develop this small crush during the day. 

Soobin mumbled something he didn't quite catch. "What did you say?" He asked. 

"I said…" Soobin started again, this time with more determination even if his cheeks were flustered. "Only if you want? We could… hm - trade numbers and go out for a movie one of these days?" 

Beomgyu was trying to contain the grin threatening to break in his expression. His heart was beating fast, like it never did before. _Is he asking me out?_

"Are you asking me out?" Beomgyu asked. Soobin blushed again but didn't even hesitate in his answer. 

"Yes." 

Beomgyu took his phone out and handled it to Soobin so he could save his number. Soobin smiled the whole time typing, handling back to him. 

"A movie sounds like a great date." Beomgyu finished, still having a hard time moving from his spot and saying goodbye. "Can I ask for one thing too?" 

Soobin nodded expectantly. 

"Can I kiss you?" Beomgyu asked bravely, the only audible sound being the beat of his own heart. Soobin beam was so wide he couldn't help cooing at it. 

"Yes." Soobin said and Beomgyu reached forward, shy and inexperienced as ever, placing his hands on Soobin's neck and bringing him for a quick peck on the lips.

Soobin inhaled, hands holding him steady and kissing again, this time more experienced and firmer, still much a chaste kiss but with so many emotions. Beomgyu felt his whole skin burn, the touches grounding him as much as they ignited. As if they burned. 

Beomgyu never felt like this and, if he depended on it, he was going to chase for it. 

"Good?" Soobin asked. 

He smiled. "Good. I'll text you?" He asked and Soobin smiled widely, finally waving goodbye. 

"I hope." 

He didn't wait for it to be acceptable or not, didn't dig too much on the idea, unlocking his phone and noticing a new contact under the name **soobin <3**. He opened the message app and typed. 

_great kisser, 10/10 would recommend._

He heard Soobin cheer in the distance as he walked to the entrance. 

Beomgyu felt free. Like he always wanted too.

**Author's Note:**

> [here](https://blacklivesmatter.carrd.co/) is the black lives matter carrd with petitions and information on the movement, [here](https://www.globalgiving.org/) is another link for global living where you can find a lot of orgs to donate and contribute, [here](https://www.globalgiving.org/projects/rainbow-teen-safe-space/) is a link for the Rainbow Teen Safe Space in south korea and finally a [link](https://www.charitynavigator.org/index.cfm?bay=content.view&cpid=5013) of us based lgbt+ orgs to donate too!
> 
> keep celebrating pride but never forget where out roots come from.
> 
> find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/bffietxt)
> 
> (dropping my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/minis0de) here! if you ever want to contribute)


End file.
